Give me your opinion!
by Kiri Shota
Summary: Apa sih pendapat Kiseki no Sedai tentang Akashi Seijurou? Langsung baca aja yuk!


**Kuroko No Basket**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Title : Give Me Your Opinion!**

**Genre : Humor**

**No Pairing**

**Warning : OOC, garing, typo bertebaran.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

Saat latihan sore, Momoi Satsuki sepertinya mulai bete kalau lama-lama harus berhadapan dengan basket. Berbicara tentang basket, mencatat data anggota basket, berteman pun dengan pemain basket. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari kesibukan lain sejenak. Yak, apalagi sih kebiasaan cewek yang utama kalau bukan ngomongin orang. Ia pun akhirnya menanyai anggota timnya yaitu tentang :

**Berikan Pendapatmu tentang Akashi**

* * *

**1. Pendapat Muk-kun**

Mura : Aka-chin? (Menatap Momoi dengan muka malas). Dia baik. Terlalu baik malahan.

Momoi : Eh? Kenapa Muk-kun berpendapat seperti itu?

Mura : Karena cuma Aka-chin yang mau membelikanku snack setiap hari.

Momoi : ...

Mura : Ah, tapi dia juga kejam. Dia pernah menyita snackku selama tiga hari.

Momoi : Muk-kun, apa nggak ada hal lain yang bisa kau bahas selain makanan?

Mura : Ah!

Momoi : Apalagi?

Mura : Aku ingat. Hari ini Aka-chin janji akan memberiku momogi 1 pack. Aku ingin menagihnya. Bye, Sacchin~ (melambaikan tangan lalu pergi ninggalin Momoi).

* * *

**2. Pendapat Midorin**

Midorima : Pendapatku tentang Akashi ?

Momoi : (mengangguk antusias)

Midorima : Momoi, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal tentang dia?

Momoi : Eh? Emm...Itu...(nundukin kepala)

Midorima : Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membicarakan tentang dia. Tapi biar kuberitahu sedikit pendapatku tentangnya.

Momoi : (_dalam hati : Dasar tsundere_)

Midorima : Akashi itu...

Momoi : ...(sabar nungguin pendapat Midorima)

Midorima : Hari ini...Sebenarnya aku cemburu dengannya, nanodayo.

Momoi : EH? Kenapa? Apa ada cewek yang menyatakan perasaannya ke Akashi-kun? (mulai heboh)

Midorima : BUKANNN! (jitak kepala Momoi).

Momoi : Lalu? (mengusap kepala yang habis dijitak).

Midorima : Karena hari ini dia mendapat peringkat satu dalam Oha-Asa. Sedangkan aku berada diperingkat ketiga dari bawah, nanodayo.

Momoi : ...

Midorima : Nih (nyodorin boneka monyet ke Momoi).

Momoi : Huh?

Midorima : Ini lucky itemmu. Kau berada diperingkat terbawah hari ini.

Momoi : (Berkedip memperhatikan boneka monyet dari Midorima).

Midorima : Bukannya aku peduli padamu. Aku hanya tak ingin ikut terkena sial karena berada di dekatmu (menaikkan kacamata lalu pergi).

Momoi : Gak butuh! (nginjek boneka monyetnya).

* * *

**3. Pendapat Tetsu-kun**

Kuroko : Akashi-kun?

Momoi : Iya. Apa pendapat Tetsu-kun tentang Akashi kun?

Kuroko : Hmm...

Momoi : ...

Kuroko : Momoi-san...

Momoi : Ya?

Kuroko : Tidak baik membicarakan orang lain dibelakang.

Momoi : EHHH?

Kuroko : Maaf, aku permisi (membungkuk dalam-dalam).

* * *

**4. Pendapat Dai-chan**

Momoi : Dai-chan!

Aomine : Hmm? (Sambil meneguk minumannya).

Momoi : Apa pendapat Dai-chan tentang Akashi-kun?

Aomine : Uhuk...Uhuk...(Langsung keselek).

Momoi : Dai-chan? (tepok-tepok punggung Aomine).

Aomine : Satsuki! (Mukanya berubah galak)

Momoi : Hmm?

Aomine : Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan Akashi atau pun membicarakannya. Jadi, jangan bicarakan tentangnya di depanku lagi (Langsung lanjut main basket).

Setelah itu Momoi pun teringat bahwa kemarin Aomine habis dirajam gunting dan disuruh lari keliling lapangan hingga malam karena salah memasukkan majalah mai-channya ke tas Akashi ketika istirahat latihan. Akashi yang notabene terkenal anak baik pun ketahuan ama ayahnya saat sang ayah hendak mengecek hasil ujiannya yang ada di dalam tas. Jadilah Akashi murka ke pemuda dekil tersebut.

Momoi : Jadi, Dai-chan masih trauma?

* * *

**5. Pendapat Kicchan**

Kise : Akashicchi ya? (Tangan kanannya memegang dagu seolah memikirkan hal penting).

Momoi : Ya (kembali mengangguk antusias).

Kise : Akashicchi itu hebat, kuat, kapten yang bisa diandalkan, dewasa, elegan, berkharisma...

Momoi : Terus, terus... (_Dalem hati : Pendapat ini nih yang kuinginkan_).

Kise : Terus ganteng, pinter, kaya, imut. Tipeku banget deh pokoknya.

Momoi : Eh? (_dalem hati : jadi Kicchan gay?_)

Kise : Cuma sayang aja dia ituh pendek, egois, galak, kejam...

Akashi : Yah, terus Ryota? (tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kise dan Momoi).

Kise : Sok berkuasa, merasa paling benar deh pokonya (belum sadar kalau Akashi dah ada dibelakangnya).

Akashi : Hoh...jadi aku tuh seperti itu ya.

Momoi dan Kise : Glek! (Baru nyadar kalau ada Akashi di belakangnya).

Akashi : Ryota...Satsuki...

Momoi dan Kise : (menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah) Akashi-kun/Akashicchi.

Akashi : Ryota, apa menu latihan yang kuberikan padamu sudah kau selesaikan semua?

Kise : Err...Be...Belum.

Akashi : Satsuki, apa data yang kuinginkan sudah terkumpul semua?

Momoi : Emm...I-Itu...

Akashi : Ryota...Satsuki...

Momoi dan Kise : (Sudah mulai pucat mukanya).

Akashi : Karena hari ini moodku sedang baik. Jadi, kubiarkan kalian hanya lari keliling lapangan saja.

Momoi dan Kise : (bernapas lega karena tidak ada teror gunting).

Akashi : Dan jangan berhenti sebelum aku katakan **BERHENTI** (mengeluarkan seringaiannya).

Momoi dan Kise : Hiii! (Bergidik ngeri).

* * *

**Omake :**

Murasakibara : Araa~ Sacchin dan Kise-chin rajin sekali jam segini masih lari (nonton di pinggir lapangan sambil makan momogi yang dikasih Akashi).

Aomine : Pasti karena yang 'tadi' deh (tepok jidat).

Kuroko : Padahal aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak membicarakan orang lain (ikut nonton sambil menyeruput milk shakenya).

Midorima : Bukan. Itu pasti karena dia telah menginjak lucky itemnya hari ini.

**~ OWARI ~**


End file.
